


Supernatural's Alternative Season 9 (Hunters sent to Ancient Greece)

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Episode 1

“I don’t know, 

Dean Winchester, this is a big case,” Samuel ‘Sam’ William Winchester mused, looking over the files. “It’s a lot. And we haven’t got much information about this.”

Dean sighed. “I know. But we haven’t really had many cases lately, have we? We’re not, you know, busy or anything.”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It just seems like a hasty decision, that’s all. I don’t want to rush into this uninformed.”

“Then I guess we’ll be doing some research.”

The brothers sat in the library of the bunker, pouring over books. There had been a series of killings not far from where they were, and the deaths had been…suspicious. The ways of killing the victims certainly weren’t human, but they weren’t anything the monster hunters had seen before. It definitely wasn’t werewolves, probably wasn’t vampires, and leviathans were out of the question since they’d all been sent back to Purgatory. Normally, Sam was the “smart” one who figured out things like this, but he was stumped. He knew it was something they’d never seen before because he didn’t have any records or any memories of anything similar.

The way the victims were being killed was by strangulation. But when they did autopsies on the bodies, the blood had rotted. It was impossible for the blood to rot so fast, since there were only a few days between death and the autopsy - that was what made the cases suspicious. Cops were stumped, but were - as they usually did - just calling them suicides. It seemed to be the most likely conclusion without including monsters into the mix.

The other big thing about the cases the hunters were taking on was that there had been four deaths in three days. That was a lot - especially for something that was being called suicide. It was definitely something supernatural, but they had yet to figure out what exactly it was.

Sam was skeptical about the case because he wasn’t sure that he and Dean could handle it on their own. It was a big case that they had no idea about and he didn’t want to go in unprepared. He liked to plan and know what he was doing. Dean, however, just wanted to go travel up there and go in guns blazing. He wasn’t too concerned - especially since they had weapons to work on almost every type of monster. Nevertheless, Sam was still not pleased.

The next day, the boys were still doing research when they got a surprise visitor.

“Charlene ‘Charlie’ Bradbury? Is that you?” Sam asked in surprise. “We weren’t expecting you! It’s great to see you!”

“You too. I just thought I’d stop by while I was passing through the area. I’m headed to Arizona for some conventions (Comic Con, Harry Potter, Supernatural Books) and such.”

“That sounds fun,” Dean said, coming into the room with three beers.

“No, thanks,” Sam said as Charlie took hers.

“Oh, these were both for me,” Dean said, setting the other one on the table and opening the one in his hands. “I know you don’t like beer.”

“That’s not- nevermind. So what have you been up to, Charlie?”

“Oh, not a whole lot. How about y’all?”

“Same here. We’re actually working on some research for a case that we’re trying to solve.”

“What is it? Vamps? Wolves?”

“We’re not sure,” Dean said. “We’re looking into it, though.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

After a few hours of visiting, the three of them said their goodbyes as it was time for Charlie to head off. But when she got outside and got into her car, she found that her battery was completely dead. Seeing as there were no auto stores for a while and it was getting dark, she agreed to let Sam and Dean put her up in one of the spare rooms for the night. In the morning, Dean would go get a new battery and fix up her car for her.

That night, after Charlie had gone to bed, Sam proposed that they ask Charlie’s help on the case. It was a long shot, but they needed all the help they could get. Dean thought it was a good idea. He also suggested they ask Sheriff of Sioux Falls Jody Mills. Maybe she could help out - and maybe she’d bring Claire Novak and Alex Jones along, since they were into hunting as well.

The next morning, they asked Charlie and she agreed. Dean called Jody and she also agreed. She said that Claire could definitely go and Alex probably could. 

They all packed their bags and headed off. When they got there, they found themselves right in the thick of it. As soon as they got there and checked in with the police, they found that there had been another “suicide attempt” earlier that morning. They thought it was strange for something to happen in the morning since the other attacks had been at night, but they went to check it out.

When they got to the scene, they found themselves in the house of a very shaken young woman. She was an Rude and Sexist Actress Brie Larson. She was tall, blonde, and a bit pretentious. Dean didn’t like her very much, anyway due Actress is Sexist and Anti Men. 

The hunters all of them started asking some questions, trying to figure out what happened. 

“Do you remember anything?” Sam asked.

“Not really and I hate Men,” she replied.

“What were you doing when you were attacked?” Alex asked.

Brie responded in a nicer tone, “I was just watching TV. And then suddenly someone attacked me.”

“Did they try to strangle you?” Dean asked.

He got a more rude response. “Well, yeah. Obviously.” She gestured at her reddened neck. 

After some time, they heard something in the other room. Arming himself, Dean went to investigate while the other hunters gave Brie “the talk” about how monsters were real and how they weren’t actually FBI agents but they were hunters who killed monsters. Brie, obviously, was in disbelief until she saw Dean and someone else emerge from her kitchen.

“Found this rooting through the fridge,” he said, annoyed, holding her by the arm.

The person he was holding had pitch black eyes which suddenly turned normal with a single blink. “Good day, hunters.”


	2. Episode 2

“Demons. How did we miss that?” Sam asked.

“Yes, demons. Well, demon. It’s just me.”

“Still.”

The demon explained her tactics - which was to attract the hunters. She also explained that now, she was going to play a little game. She didn’t explain the game - all she said was goodbye.

And just like that, the six of them were whisked away to another place. Dimension, perhaps. When they emerged, they realized exactly where they were.

Ancient Greece.

And little did they know, but they were about to meet the monster of all monsters. The Minotaur.

“Ancient Greece?” Alex asked. “Really? She couldn’t have sent us somewhere… cool?”

As the six of them were talking, they heard screams coming from down the street. Everyone was wearing Ancient Greek clothing white togas and drapes. This included the hunters, who were trying to figure out why they were no longer wearing plaid.

They started towards the source of the screaming, thinking it was probably some kind of monster that the demon had summoned in. But instead, they found some kind of law enforcement - probably a soldier, they realized, since there were no police officers here. They were dragging a woman down the street by her arms and she was shrieking the whole way.

“What’s happening?” Dean asked a nearby bystander.

The bystander simply stared and walked away, muttering to himself in Ancient Greek.

“Of course they actually speak Ancient Greek. Wonderful,” Sam said. “What are we supposed to do here?”

“You think I know?” Claire shot back. “This isn’t what I had in mind when Jody asked if I wanted to go on a hunting trip with you guys.”

“Yeah, me either,” Alex seconded.

“Well, we’ll figure it out. It’s gonna be alright.” Sam tried to reassure them, but he wasn’t so sure himself. They didn’t even know what they were doing there. Or if there was any way to get back. Surely there had to be a way to get back, but they didn’t know of it yet. 

As the seven of them were walking down the street, trying to decide what to do, Brie piped up for the first time since they got there.

“Alright, what on earth!?”

“Brie, I know this is a lot. I mean, you just found out monsters are real and such and now we’re time travelling. It happens sometimes,” Dean explained. “But we’re going to get us out of this and you can go back to your life and it’ll be okay.”

“Okay, you need to quit trying to mansplain things and Stop being Sexist Men to me. I do not care. I just want to know what we’re doing here, okay?” Brie replied sharply.

“I understand,” Charlie started. “There’s a lot going on. But right now, we need to find a place to stay for the night and we need to start figuring it out.”

“Alright, then. Let’s do that.”

However, they never made it to somewhere to stay and they never started trying to figure it out because almost as soon as they started walking down the street, a crowd of soldiers approached them. They were speaking very fast Ancient Greek, so obviously the hunters had no idea what they were saying to them. But they got the No idea of what they weren’t being told when they were all snatched up and dragged away.

When they got to the massive building towards the outskirts of the Ancient Chania State where they were which they didn’t know the name of and probably couldn’t pronounce either they were separated and thrown into cells. Sam was taken downstairs and put with Five other Athenian men. Dean was put on the floor above him, alone. Jody, Charlie, Claire, Alex, and Brie were also taken downstairs with Sam but were put into different cells. Jody and Charlie had another Female Athenian cellmate, while Claire, Alex, and Brie were together.

The soldiers slammed the gates in their faces and left them alone in the dim light. They had no idea what was supposed to be happening, but they were locked in cells so they had no choice but to go with it.


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groundhog Day Trope is used in Minotaur Multiple Episodes Story.

The next day, Dean was pulled from his cell by two soldiers. He was handed a sword and taken through the streets. People chanted at him, possibly for him, and rejoiced over him. Dean still didn’t know what was going on and all he could focus on was the fact that his brother and his best friends - and the actress that might hate him - were all locked away somewhere else.

He was taken to another large building that was behind the building they had been locked in. There was a maze and huge walls surrounding it. Dean was placed in the center of the maze. And was told to wait, which is understood based on the hand motions the soldier used.

Meanwhile, Claire was taken from her cell and also taken to the maze. Though she was not placed in the middle, she was put at the entrance.

Before anyone could say anything, massive gates in the back of the maze opened. Claire was let go and she started running recklessly through the maze. She hit several dead ends. Cursing, she turned around and kept running. She knew she had to get out she assumed from what she’d seen that she needed to get to the middle to solve the maze. It was like a labyrinth.

She made it to the middle to find Dean standing there, wielding a sword and shield.

“Dean!” She called out to him.

“Shhh!” he hushed her. He pointed, pulling her closer. There was a massive creature lumbering towards them, ignoring the path of the maze, which was being crushed under his feet. “Don’t alert that thing,” he whispered.

“Is that a minotaur?” She whispered back.

“That’s what it’s called! Yes, it is. I have to kill it I think.”

“How’d you get here so fast?”

“They put me in the middle.”

“Then yeah, you have to kill it. You’re the slayer.”

As the minotaur sniffed the air, he detected Dean and Claire in the middle. They scattered back into the maze in different directions, trying to distract the minotaur with loud noises. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the thing’s attention off of Claire.

As he was running and hooping and hollering, he heard more cheers. He stopped dead in his tracks. The minotaur was silent.

He turned around to see crowds had gathered around to watch.

Claire’s limp body was dangling from his massive hands. She had a gash across her throat, from where blood was dripping from. Dean gagged as drops of blood landed around him. Her hand, also covered in blood and dirt, twitched. She wasn’t gone yet! Dean tried to get the minotaur’s attention but before he could, the minotaur raised Claire up. Despite her moans and weak struggles, he bit her head off in a clean snap. More blood poured onto the ground and dripped from the minotaur’s lips and chin.

“No! No no no no no!” Dean shrieked, falling to his knees. “No.”

He was then dragged out of the maze and back to his cell. He was furious, he was in despair, he had a lot of emotions going on but he had to focus on how to kill the minotaur. Or he needed to find a way to save the others who get sent in.

The same day, when he was put into the middle, as soon as he was released he took off running. He had to find the exit or the safe point for the next person - because it obviously wasn’t the middle.

He found it after nearly ten minutes. The minotaur was out, which meant the other person was, too. Claire was let go and she started running recklessly through the maze. She hit several dead ends. Cursing, she turned around and kept running. She knew she had to get out she assumed from what she’d seen that she needed to get to the middle to solve the maze. It was like a labyrinth.

She made it to the middle to find Dean standing there, wielding a sword and shield.

“Dean!” She called out to him.

“Claire!” he called to her. Claire? What? He was so confused, but also so grateful that she was alive. He didn’t know how it was possible, but it didn’t matter because he knew how to save her.

He grabbed her without another word and started running. He had memorized the route and he made it there with Claire pretty quickly. The minotaur was nearing the middle, still looking for them, but Claire was already out through the exit.

The same day, Dean met someone he didn’t know in the middle. He tried desperately to communicate what was going on to the

Athenian, but since he spoke English and the man spoke Ancient Greek, it was impossible difficult. In the end, he was unable to communicate what he wanted to the man and the minotaur captured him.

The man struggled and shrieked as the minotaur picked him up. Rather than eating him right away, the minotaur played with his food. He shook him around a bit, twisted him into uncomfortable positions, and then finally ate him. The man shrieked as the minotaur bit into one of his legs. The screams were blood curdling. Blood poured onto the ground. The minotaur ate the other leg. The man’s screams were getting weaker as he was passing out from blood loss. Finally, he passed out and the minotaur finished devouring him.

“No!” Dean screamed, knowing what would happen the same day again.

Sure enough, Claire was back the same day. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew what to do at this point. He grabbed Claire and dragged her to the exit quickly, not even alerting the minotaur. He knew he was supposed to slay it, but he wasn’t sure how and he just wanted to keep his friends and family safe from its jaws.

The same day was the Athenian, whom Dean just grabbed and dragged with no communication. However, he found that the maze changed. He couldn’t find the new route out. The shouts of the Greek man alerted the minotaur, who approached them. Dean distracted it by chucking his sword into his leg, but it would only buy them a few minutes.

Dean, not letting go of the Greek man, frantically searched for the exit. It was on the opposite side from the day before, but he found it. He shoved the Greek man through it and it was over.

The same day, Dean was given a new sword. As soon as he was released, he did the same thing he did on the first time - he ran to find the exit. Since it changed same day every time Dean fails, he knew that that was what he’d have to do Today. He had no idea how many times he had to do this for, though.

It was a Athenian woman today. He dragged her to the exit with ease and it ended.

Today was another Athenian man. He did the same as the Today previously.

Next up was Jody. He greeted her with a hug, which was much welcomed from both parties. He guided her to the exit, hastily trying to explain things that were happening. He explained about Claire and what had happened there.

“Claire’s dead? What?!”

“No, no no no. She’s fine. She died once but… came back. I don’t know, I guess it happens sometimes.” He gestured to himself.

He got her out safely and moved on to the today.

Today again was Sam. Dean knew that it had to happen at some point, since he’d been taken as well, but he was hoping it wouldn’t.

“Dean!” Sam called out in a hushed tone when he got to the middle.

“Sammy.” Dean embraced his brother, making sure he was okay. “Sammy I was so worried about you.”

“Same here. So you’ve been here?”

“Yeah, and we need to get you out of here or that thing’s gonna get you.” Dean pointed at the minotaur who had just left his cage. He grabbed Sam and guided him to the exit. But he made a wrong turn. The minotaur was getting faster each day and the maze was getting harder each day. They tried to backtrack, but Dean couldn’t find the right path.

The minotaur spotted them and approached them. He grabbed Sam from off the ground, despite the cuts and stab wounds inflicted by Dean with his practically useless sword. Dean tried an incantation, but it didn’t work. Nothing worked.

The minotaur grabbed Sam by his left arm, ripping it from its socket as he was yanked from the ground. Dean threw up watching. Sam tried to be strong - for Dean - but it was difficult not to scream as he was moved closer to the minotaur’s massive jaws and sharp teeth. The beast held Sam horizontally and took a nasty bite from his torso like he was eating corn on the cob. Dean screamed. Sam wailed. Blood dripped from the minotaur’s mouth. Blood fell from Sam’s side. Some blood landed on Dean’s back and he threw up again. The dirt below Sam was turning from brown to red as the minotaur took another bite. This time, Sam was put out of his misery. An audible snap was heard as its teeth snapped his spine.

Today again, he was resolutely dragged back to the maze to find Claire meet him in the middle. There was hope, because maybe Sam would have the same thing happen to him and he’d come back. This was his fourth try now, and he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He got Claire through. And he got the three Athenian Men after her out. Then he got Jody out. And sure enough, Sam was back on the sixth day. He made sure to map the route twice that day and he got Sam out safely. Next was Brie, who also escaped, despite claiming Assault and Sexual Assault by Dean who had grabbed her by the arm.

On the Eight Today, a Athenian man greeted Dean in the middle. The Nine Today it was Charlie. On the tenth Today, another Athenian man. He got them all out of the maze. After getting Alex out of the maze the next Today, he was greeted by another Athenian man. Dean didn’t know it, but it was the last Today. If he succeeded today, it would all be over. But what he hadn’t accounted for was something awful. There was no exit today. They were on their own.


	4. Episode 3’s Finale Scenes (Canon Finale and Bad Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3’s Bad Finale is Uncanon

**Canon Finale for Episode 4  
**That day, Dean had no idea what was happening. He had to kill the minotaur or he had to start over. As the minotaur approached, he held his sword and shield with death grips, hoping they’d be enough.

He knew he would have to throw the sword to kill the minotaur, since he was so tall, so he tried to judge it beforehand.

When the minotaur approached, the Greek man began screaming, alerting it. The minotaur came towards them and started to lean down to pick up the Greek man. Dean threw the sword like a spear as hard as he could. He hit the Minotaur in the neck, causing him to roar in pain and anger. He thrashed around, stumbling as blood trickled from the wound. Dean then chucked his shield at its head, causing it to fall. It couldn’t get back up, so Dean took the sword and sliced deep into its throat, killing it.

He and the man were taken from the maze. Dean reunited with the others, who he realized had been watching from the crowds.

They all rejoiced in him and were so grateful to be back together. Now they just needed to figure out how to get home.

 **Bad Finale for Episode 4  
**That day, Dean had no idea what was happening. He had to kill the minotaur or he had to start over. As the minotaur approached, he held his sword and shield with death grips, hoping they’d be enough.

He knew he would have to throw the sword to kill the minotaur, since he was so tall, so he tried to judge it beforehand. As the minotaur approached, the Greek man started screaming and alerted it.

The minotaur lumbered towards them, ready to grab the man. Dean chucked the sword, but only hit his upper arm. He was screwed, now.

The minotaur roared in anger and grabbed the Greek man. After devouring the man, Dean was taken back to his cell. He’d failed. He’d been doing so well and failed again.

The Sameday he was taken out there to find none other than Claire Novak meeting him in the middle, Dean failed to Save Other Greeks eaten by Minotaur, Claire slowly Eaten as her Ribs forceful taken by Minotaur, Sam eaten quickly.

Dean had messed up. He’d messed up bad, and Judy with Dean, both of them knew it. While they were running towards the exit, he’d tripped and fallen. Rather than shutting his mouth, he forgot what he was doing and he alerted the minotaur. He couldn’t get them to the exit in time and the minotaur got Jody. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground. She kicked and struggled the whole way and tried to get out of its hands, but the minotaur was too powerful for her. He bit her head clean off as she screamed and wailed. Blood ran down her body and onto the ground, creating a red waterfall. The minotaur ate her slowly, but it took long enough to create a bloody mess on himself and the ground.

When the minotaur attacked Charlie, Dean actually let a tear roll down his cheek. It was almost as heartbreaking as when he’d watched Sam die. Charlie was like a sister to him. He watched as the minotaur picked her up and ate her. He ate her slowly, too. 

Charlie shrieked as the minotaur ate both of her hands, then her forearms, then upper arms. Blood squirted then dripped from where they used to be. The minotaur licked the blood up like melted ice cream. He then ate her feet, lower legs, and thighs. Charlie, at this point, had passed out from pain and extreme blood loss so the minotaur just ate the rest of her in two bites.

The minotaur picked up Alex, who attempted to fight back. She punched, scratched, and attempted incantations. Nothing worked. Alex vowed to herself not to shriek when the minotaur ate her. However, when the minotaur took his first bite of her, she dropped the vow and screamed. The minotaur decided to eat her stomach first, and bit off the front of her torso. He made sure not to bite deep enough to kill her yet. Blood pooled into her open stomach cavity and overflowed, dripping down her sides and onto the ground in front of Dean. The minotaur then picked out each of her internal organs one by one and ate them. Alex blacked out and the minotaur finished her off.  


In his heart, Dean knew that Sexist Brie Larson was going to get eaten by the minotaur. He didn’t wanted to feel bad for her and he did. This was no way Sexist Woman to die. The minotaur picked her up. As soon as its hand wrapped around her, she began shrieking and wailing and crying.

The minotaur wasn’t messing around, and bit straight into her leg. She screamed louder, and Dean actually had to cover his ears down on the ground. He didn’t know why the minotaur never ate him - so he always had to watch. Blood fell from where her legs were. As the minotaur moved her closer to his mouth, she kept screaming as loud as she could, which was just making the minotaur angrier. He ate her in three bites, but she passed out after the second.

This was it. Up until now, the minotaur had left him alone. It was Dean’s turn. The minotaur was especially out of food today. He didn’t know what would happen to the cycle. He didn’t know if he’d end up in his cell the next day or if it was over. He’d gotten everybody out - there was no one left today. It was just him. And just like the last day, there was no exit.

The minotaur approached him. Dean tried to fight back weakly, though his motivation had been sapped through watching his friends and family die over and over. He didn’t really care anymore. His only motivation left was to get out to see said friends and family - since he knew they were out there somewhere. But then again, he could always see them the next time in the maze. If there was a next time.

After a few stabs and slices to the minotaur’s arms and legs, the minotaur ripped the sword from Dean’s hands and threw it far away from them. He picked up the man and stretched his arms until they’d both been pulled from the sockets. His left arm came off first, leaving Dean dangling by his right arm. The minotaur ate his left arm while Dean cried out in pain. The minotaur then ate his right arm directly from his body.

Dean could feel himself going into shock - he just wanted to pass out. The minotaur ate Dean’s legs next. Blood dripped to the ground. The minotaur lay Dean down on the ground knowing he couldn’t escape and sliced his stomach open. Now, Dean passed out after a final yell. The minotaur finished him off slowly, and then he was gone,  And thus began the cycle again. The neverending cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minotaur is Part 1 of Ancient Greece Story. (Finshed)
> 
> Medusa is Part 2 of Ancient Greece Story. (Coming Soon)
> 
> Circe is Part 3 of Ancient Greece Story. (Coming Soon)
> 
> Siren is Part 4 of Ancient Greece Story. (Coming Soon)


End file.
